


sick insecurity

by mooose_sgabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Sam Winchester, Common Cold, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Happy Ending, Insecure Sam Winchester, Loving Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Married Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Romantic Fluff, Sick Sam Winchester, Sweet Gabriel (Supernatural), Worried Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooose_sgabriel/pseuds/mooose_sgabriel
Summary: Gabriel Winchester is surprised to come home from work and find his husband, Sam, suffering a common cold. He helps Sam through the sickness, all while Sam is acting like a professional insecure stubborn ball of adorableness.





	sick insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> im suffering with a cold right now, too, why not right something about it??? :)

“Hey gigantor! I’m home!” Gabriel shouts the moment he steps into him and his husband’s shared home. He raises his eyebrows in surprise when he gets no response, usually Sam was already at Gabriel’s side and giving him loving ‘welcome home’ kisses when Gabriel called for him. “Samalove?” He calls out one more time after shutting and locking the front door, kicking off his shoes and setting down his briefcase. He sighs softly and takes off his jacket, dropping it on a wooden barstool and walking over to the stairs. “Sam! I’m home!”    
  
“Shut the fuck up!” A scream shouts in return, leaving Gabriel with wide eyes and a quite shocked expression. Then, he bursts out laughing and rolls his eyes, dropping the car keys onto a small hallway table by the stairs. He begins to walk up the stairs, combing a hand through his nicely brushed hair and ruffling it lightly. He’s surprised to say the least when he walks into their bedroom and finds all the windows completely shut and covered by the curtains, lights turned off, and sheets on the bed undone and thrown over Sam’s body.    
  
“What’s going on, kiddo? Mourning the loss of an imaginary friend or something?” Gabriel teases, walking over to their closet and taking his shirt off to hang up. This was so unlike Sam. Sam usually woke up before Gabriel and sent him off to work with a kiss, but this morning he slept the whole time. Gabriel didn’t have the heart to wake him up because he had looked so peaceful and beautiful, so he just went to work. He had only dismissed that as an accidental sleep in, but now, he was sure something was going on. Sam was usually awake by now, either running around making lunch or playing with their dog, who was laying down in his bed at the side of the room and chewing on his toy. Sam whimpers, and covers his face with the blankets more. Gabriel frowns and walks over to Sam, placing a hand on his hip over the blankets and rubbing up and down. “You sad about something baby?”    
  
Sam whines again and pokes his head and arms out of his little blanket cocoon, reaching towards Gabriel with an adorable pair if grabby hands. “C’mere,” He mewls. Gabriel smiles softly and leans over, pressing his lips against Sam’s before being shoved off. “No!” Sam shrieks.    
  
This was so unlike Sam.    
  
Gabriel frowns and furrows his eyebrows, “You don’t want my kiss?”    
  
“I do, but I have a cold. I don’t want you to catch it,” Sam’s raspy voice explains, pulling Gabriel into a warm hug.    
  
“And yet you’re hugging me?” Gabriel chuckles softly, running his fingers through his husband’s hair. He cradles Sam and watches as the taller man cuddles into his chest.    
  
“I’m fully clothed. It only spreads through skin to skin contact.”    
  
“But I have no shirt on.”    
  
“But I do. You won’t catch it, I promise. Now can you get in bed and stop talking so I can sleep?” Sam groans, shifting in his spot to find a more comfortable position.    
  
Gabriel rolls his eyes and smiles, standing straight and shaking his head, “I’m gonna go make you some soup. Be right back beautiful.”    
  
“Hurry up,” Sam orders, causing Gabriel to laugh at his impatience. A couple of minutes later, Gabriel returns with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. He hands it to Sam, who gladly eats it up without hesitation. Their dog, which is a golden retriever named Cooper, whines in jealousy.    
  
Gabriel raises an eyebrow, “Have you not fed the dog today?”    
  
Sam’s eyes widen midway of eating, “Shit.”    
  
“You forgot to feed the dog?! Seriously Sam?!” Gabriel growls, standing and beginning to walk out the bedroom.    
  
“I’m sorry! I was asleep all day and feeling so awful and drowsy that I forgot!” Sam continues eating, signaling Cooper to follow Gabriel. Cooper listens, happily running out of the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen, where Gabriel was setting down a dog bowl full of food for Cooper to eat. Instantly, Gabriel is back upstairs in their room, sitting next to his sick husband in their bed. Sam finishes the soup and sets the now empty bowl on the nightstand beside him, turning to Gabriel with a small smile. “Thank you for the soup,” He mutters.    
  
Gabriel chuckles, “Your my husband. Of course I’m gonna give you soup when you’re sick.”    
  
“Hmm, _husband_ ,” Sam whispers dreamily, leaning closer and snuggling into Gabriel’s arms.   
  
“I wish I could kiss you right now.”    
  
“What? Why? My lips are chapped like hell, I have a runny nose, and my eyes won’t stop watering,” Sam argues, giggling lightly when Gabriel slaps his ass.    
  
“I don’t give a shit. You’re still beautiful to me,” Gabriel subconsciously rubs Sam’s shoulder as he speaks, swaying the both of them side to side slowly.    
  
“I don’t think so,” Sam grumbles.    
  
Gabriel rolls his eyes and sighs, “Shut up. You’re fucking stunning.”    
  
Sam laughs and shakes his head, “Not really, but thank you for being so sweet.”    
  
“Why don’t you think you’re beautiful?”    
  
“I just don’t think I’m that good looking. My nose is weird, my thighs are too scarred and ugly, my eyes are an ugly color, my lips are too thin, and my hair look like a birds nest on top of my head,” Sam rants, not noticing the expression Gabriel had on his face. Gabriel was looking at him as if he had two heads.    
  
“Okay first of all, your hair is absolutely gorgeous on your head, it’s smooth, fluffy, soft, and it fits perfectly with your perfect face. Your lips are not ‘too thin’ they’re amazing. They work wonders and they make me weak in all the right ways. They’re luscious and sometimes taste like cherries, which only makes them more phenomenal. Your eyes are a beautiful color, it makes me lost sometimes because I can’t stop staring at them. They’re hypnotizing and so amazing, okay?” Gabriel talks on and on, smiling down at his husband sweetly as he speaks. “And don’t even get me started on your thighs. They are so unbelievably sexy that they turn me on sometimes. You are so fucking sexy that I kinda wanna jump your bones right now. And lastly, your nose is the cutest thing on the face of this planet. Stop being so insecure over the things about you that make you beautiful.”    
  
“I love you, Gabriel,” Sam quickly stammers out when Gabriel finishes, eyes full of tears. “I love you so fucking much.”    
  
“I love you more. Now come on, lets go to bed, yeah?” Gabriel whispers in response, laying them both down and cuddling his husband closer, thumbs wiping away the taller man’s tears.   
  
They eventually fall asleep, and the next morning, Sam is feeling a lot better.    
  
In more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad: @gabeslittlemoosey


End file.
